


【山组/极少量竹马】いつかのメリークリスマス（竹马对应）

by Amemiya_Azusa



Category: OS - Fandom, 山组 - Fandom, 智翔, 相二, 竹马
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemiya_Azusa/pseuds/Amemiya_Azusa





	1. 上

BGM：いつかのメリークリスマス B'z

2016年12月24日，8:00p.m.

街上早已被庆祝圣诞的各种花花绿绿的挂饰装点，到处都是浓厚的圣诞气氛。樱井终于下了班，独自游荡在街上，不知道要去哪里，也不知道该去哪里。家里一个人也没有，樱井也没有心情回家。

“櫻井さん下班了啊！”路过一家甜品店时，一位店员笑眯眯地看着他。

“啊，nino你还在这里打工啊，不回家吗？今天可是平安夜呢。”樱井寒暄道，顺带推开店门走了进去，很顺手地拖开一张椅子坐下来。

“家里没人，回去也只能打游戏，还不如在这里，顺便挣点儿外快买新出的游戏，挺好的。”二宫笑着，将一份巧克力蛋糕端到樱井面前，“要付钱哦！”

“知道啦！nino还是老样子呢。”樱井看着熟识多年的好友，“じゃ、いただきます。”

“叮——”短信提示音传来，樱井下意识地看看自己的手机，没有信息，那应该是nino的。

短信确实是二宫的，可是内容应该不太妙，看他的表情就可以知道。

“翔ちゃん对不起，我现在有点儿事，马上要走了。”二宫看起来很急，匆匆地围上围巾出了店。

“看来又只有我一个人了……”樱井看着二宫的背影，摇摇头，再定睛一瞧便发现了墙后探出来的一个脑袋。

“如果不介意......”那个人开口，“我可以陪你吗？”

樱井惊了一下，看着那个人精致的五官，差点儿没缓过神来。“好啊。”过了好久，樱井才憋出一句话来。

那个人拉开樱井对面的椅子。他叫大野智，是这家店店长，比樱井大一岁，业余爱好钓鱼画画。说实话，得知他是店长时樱井吃了一惊。“大野くん很厉害呢。”樱井由衷地感叹。说完便听到大野fufufu的笑声。

“櫻井さん平安夜打算怎么过呢？”大野偏着头问。

“一个人过呗。”樱井满足地吃下最后一点蛋糕，“反正家里也没人......大野くん呢？”

“我？我的父母在很小的时候就不在了......一直都是和姐姐两个人过的，可姐姐今年嫁人了。”大野略带失望地说，“所以我现在也是一个人了......”

“大野くん今晚应该没有其他事吧。”

“没有。”

“去我家吧。”樱井发出诚挚的邀请，“反正都是一个人，不如我们两个一起好了。”

“可以吗？”大野露出惊喜的神情，“那就麻烦了！哦等下我给nino留个字条。”

作为一名商界精英，樱井的家和他的身份很相称——位于市中心的高级公寓。

在大野智的连声感叹下，樱井打开房门，站在玄关处张开双臂：“欢迎回家。”

“什么啊！”大野无奈地笑了笑，“櫻井さん你几岁？”

“三岁。”

于是两人就这样相视而笑。

“大野くん要来点儿啤酒吗？”樱井看着已经在茶几前的厚地毯上坐下来的大野问。

“啊，那真是太好了。”大野显得很开心。

樱井转身从冰箱旁的木箱中拿出两罐啤酒，也学着大野的样子坐在厚地毯上。

“櫻井さん...”

“叫我翔吧。”

“翔ちゃん没有结婚吗？”大野改了口，试探性地问了一句，“像翔ちゃん这样又帅气又出色的男人应该有很多女孩子喜欢吧。”

“没有，连女朋友都没有。”樱井回答，“总感觉对那些女孩子没有兴趣。”

“那就是对那些男孩子感兴趣了？”大野本想逗一下樱井，没想到却换来了一阵沉默。气氛有点尴尬。

沉默了一会儿，樱井开口：“大野くん...智くん有喜欢的女孩子吗？”

“没......”大野仿佛是下定了决心，“男孩子最近有一个。”

“那智くん也和我一样嘛。”

“什么叫‘也’啊，”大野fufufu地笑起来，“翔ちゃん也有？”

樱井不好意思地点点头。

“那可以跟我说吗？”

樱井不好意思地摇摇头。

“诶诶——翔ちゃん怎么这样——”也许是酒劲儿上来了，大野说话开始黏糊糊的，尾音中充满了撒娇的意味。

“除了智くん谁都可以说。”樱井接着说，“喜欢谁这种事是不能对自己喜欢的人说的。”

又一次陷入沉默。樱井抬起头，正好对上大野笑盈盈的双眼：“翔ちゃん真是个告白苦手呢。”说着便发现樱井的脸变得通红，这让大野酒醒了不少，还想继续逗逗他。

“来，翔ちゃん，跟兄さん学，”大野像教小孩子一样可爱地说，“我——喜——欢——你——”

“我——喜——欢——你——”

“我也是哦。”说着大野将樱井揽到怀里，“Merry Christmas！”

“Merry Christmas。”樱井在大野怀里蹭了蹭。


	2. 下

BGM：いつかのメリークリスマス B'z  
2017年12月24日，8:00p.m.  
仍然喧哗的街道，仍然忙碌的店铺。樱井回想起去年的圣诞，嘴角扬起一个弧度，加快了前进的步伐。  
他走进一家画具店，买了一套全新的画具。智くん的画具很久了呢，樱井心想。不知不觉来到大野的甜品店门口，甜品店准备打烊了。  
“哦，翔ちゃん晚上好啊！”相叶笑着和樱井打招呼。  
“nino呢？”  
“他在家呢，多半在打游戏。”  
“不是不喜欢一个人打游戏来着吗？”  
“今年有两个人了啊。”相叶说，“好啦，nino还在家等我，翔ちゃん也快回去吧。”  
樱井又想起了大野治愈系的笑颜，不自觉地微笑，“那，拜拜。”  
“拜拜。”

抱着画具回到家，迎接樱井的是一句软软的“おかえり”和一个在厨房忙碌的身影。  
樱井放下画具，走进厨房，悄悄从身后环住大野的腰。“翔ちゃん！”回应的是大野的嗔怪，“放手啦！”  
“不要。”樱井凑在大野的耳边，“智くん的味道好香。”  
“是食物的味道吧？”  
不，是智くん身上独有的味道，像牛奶一样，香香的。”  
一记直击大野心脏的直球。鉴于身后的人太可爱，大野回头吻了一下他的脸颊。真是拿他没办法，谁叫自家翔ちゃん又好看又可爱。  
不过还好，晚饭已经准备好了。  
“いただきます～”樱井像女高生一样很可爱地说。可是那个开吃的样子和女高生完全不同，就像一只仓鼠。  
“智くん，我有准备礼物哦！”樱井边吃边说。  
“诶，又是鱼竿？”  
“不是的哦，”樱井风卷残云般收拾掉碗中剩下的饭菜，放下碗抱起画具，“はい，智くん的圣诞礼物。”  
“诶！！！好开心～”大野双眼放光，扑到樱井身上，“我也有礼物给翔ちゃん。”  
“嗯？不是说好有了这顿饭就不用礼物了吗？”  
“那怎么行，翔ちゃん的礼物这么好，我要补偿翔ちゃん嘛。”大野嘴角牵起一丝坏笑，双手已经解开了樱井胸前的纽扣。  
“兄さん……”樱井有点儿心虚地说，“这里不好吧……”  
大野又fufufu地笑起来：“翔ちゃん还是老样子呢，一到那种时候就叫‘兄さん’了。翔ちゃん先去洗澡，我去把餐桌收拾了。”  
“兄さん……那个明天早上再来也可以的……一起洗吧……”樱井憋得满脸通红。  
“诶，翔ちゃん口味那么重啊？”大野游刃有余地看着樱井，“さあ、未知なる世界へ。”


End file.
